


Oh, What A World

by KingJackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, inspired by kacey musgraves, mark is like a travel blogger kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Mark believes in the magic of the world, but maybe nothing compares to Jackson.Thank God he’s not too good to be true.





	Oh, What A World

**Author's Note:**

> required listening: oh, what a world by kacey musgraves
> 
> also not really edited or anything so yes enjoy

Time didn’t exist when it came time to explore a new place, a location so off the map that anyone else would consider themselves lost to their surroundings. Only a few steps separated Mark from his goal, chirping birds and rustling leaves guiding him along the rustic dirt path he had been traveling on for hours. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the man took another three steps before raising his face towards the sun, surveying the scenery splayed out in front of him. A canopy of luscious greenery stretched from the mountainside to the horizon, a fiery orange illuminating the curve where the earth met the sky.

Mark felt breathless, not only from his long journey to the top of the hill, but from the enormous display of beauty right in front of his eyes. While it could have seemed like he was the only living thing for miles, Mark was keen to recognize the moving treetops and echoes of creatures calling to each other. To him, he was encapsulated in a perfect setting and moment in time, the current stage perfect to enclose in a tropical snow globe to keep on a shelf for years to come.

Taking a seat on the edge of the hillside, Mark retrieved a small lined pad of paper from his backpack, a pen tucked away in the spine for easy access. The words seemed to write themselves as his eyes scanned over the breathtaking landscapes, notes scrawled out in bullet points for later reference. A few clicks from his phone recorded the accompanying photographs for his descriptions, Mark already knowing how he wanted to pair the two together to narrate his journey to another new world.

After spending another moment taking in the warm lights of the sunset, Mark snapped one final photo, making sure to get his best angle of the selfie for the recipient.

**_To: Jackson_ **

_Don’t wanna leave…_

Before Mark could even finish packing his bag up, he received a reply.

**_To: Mark_ **

_Looks too good to be true :) oh, and the trees are pretty too ;)_

With a chuckle to himself, Mark began his trek back to the bottom, already ready for his next adventure.

 

 

New York City always looked best at night, the way the lights seemed never-ending as they cut through the darkness of the night sky while Mark held onto the railing meeting his chest tight. He wasn’t sure how he was able to pay off the security guard standing watch at the base of the construction site, but he was thankful it worked, legs dangling over the edge that led straight to the pavement below.

While he appreciated the natural wonders of the world as much as he could, Mark had a soft spot for the industrial cityscapes that started his passion for exploration. Whether it was the fear of getting caught where he shouldn’t be or the adrenaline rush of standing tall amongst the surrounding towers, Mark never thought it could get better than that.

Mark spent many nights comparing and contrasting his different journeys, especially his recent ventures. How all the destinations could exist on the same map seemed impossible, but Mark didn’t question his luck to be able to get to see it all.

As his eyes drifted upwards to the sky, Mark’s phone vibrated in his pocket, his fingers retrieving it and answering without glancing at the contact name lighting up the screen.

“Wish you were here,” Mark sighed wistfully, gaze fixed on a certain set of stars arranged too perfectly to be missed.

“Dangling off the edge of a building a thousand stories up? Pass,” Jackson chuckled, forcing Mark to break into a smile.

“Not too long now,” Mark replied, replacing Jackson’s words with what he actually meant. “How’s home?”

“Quiet,” Jackson replied, “or well, you know. Quiet _er_.”

Even the sound of Jackson giggling at his own joke didn’t phase the blonde, his hair moving with the gentle evening breeze.

“You like my quiet,” Mark grinned to himself, biting his bottom lip.

“There’s quiet…” Mark could visualize Jackson’s fond smile on the other end of the line, “and then there is _you_.”

“God, I miss you,” Mark sighed heavily, peeling his eyes away from the heavens and back down to the concrete landscape surrounding him.

“I miss you more,” Jackson immediately replied. “Soon… soon.”

Tilting his head back up, Mark couldn’t help but make a wish on a light moving swiftly through a patch of clouds.

“Soon.”

 

 

 

“Are you coming?”

Mark adjusted the plastic poncho securely around his body, pulling the hood up before glancing at the questioning individual walking backwards in front of him.

“Bam, I’m coming,” Mark replied, jogging for a few seconds before catching back up. “So impatient today…”

“I don’t want to spend my entire afternoon in this _tragic_ bag, so forgive me,” BamBam dramatically gestured his hands around, making sure that everyone around them was aware of his annoyance with his own protective coating.

“You said you wanted to see what this side of blogging was about,” Mark reminded him. “A little different than playing dress-up, no?”

“Hey,” BamBam whined, following Mark down a staircase alongside a rock formation thousands of years in the making. “I make a living playing ‘dress-up,’ don’t patronize me!”

“Too easy,” Mark laughed, the sound echoing down a stone hallway they finally had reached, both men beginning to document what was ahead of them with their cameras.

Niagara Falls was one of Mark’s favorite locations, the natural wonder that seemed to know no limits of power, an impressive sight each time he visited. Behind the falls was an even more intense reminder of the strength the landmark carried, a constant white noise filling the air. After taking a few moments to capture the rushing waters through his lens, Mark led them back outside to a different vantage point, making sure his friend was paying attention to all details possible.

Once satisfied with the content gathered, Mark took a step back, closing his eyes as he let his other senses take over. While not as intimidating from farther away, the sound continued to swallow up his personal space, a static he loved to lose himself within. Mark felt as if he were one with the scene around him, able to make peace with the fact that the world was too incredible to ever completely understand.

But, there would always be _Jackson_.

Jackson was like the world Mark loved to explore in many ways. The man had many different sides to him, various faces and expressions put on for show or the secret looks Mark had all to himself. Jackson could be unpredictable, surprising the other with a simple action. Mark loved to dig in and try to find what others couldn’t, knowing that his perspective was unique and kind. Like the earth, change could be slow and hardly noticeable. However, over time Mark could see the changes, the ways that their lives had tangled themselves together irreversibly for the indefinite future.

_Oh, what a world,_ Mark thought to himself, smiling as he opened his eyes, heading back over to his friend calling for his attention to head back into the city.

 

 

 

Mark’s flights were never late except for the final one he had booked to return home, eyes threatening to shut permanently on the car ride back. His plans for his grand return were already ruined, dinner reservations canceled before he had stepped foot on a plane, but a smile still tugged at his lips as the streetlights flashed through the backseat windows.

After thanking his driver, Mark hauled his suitcase up the stairs to their door, careful to enter silently and remove his shoes. The faint ticking of the clock punctuated his cautious movements as he gravitated towards the bedroom door, silently pushing the door open to reveal a serene night time scene.

Jackson was curled up in the middle of their shared bed, hair tousled and lips slightly parted as his chest moved with each breath. He was exactly as Mark had left him weeks ago before his multi-city trip, looking angelic and almost too peaceful to bother.

Without wasting another second, Mark moved to join him in bed, laying down behind him carefully, kissing the back of the younger man’s head. Jackson groaned softly, moving with a stretch to turn around and slowly open his eyes.

“Mm, I’m sleeping,” Jackson mumbled, fingers rubbing his eyes as if he didn’t believe the reality in front of him.

“Yeah?” Mark replied, stifling a laugh. “Don’t want to say hi to me?”

“Tell me it’s not too good to be true…” Jackson’s eyes were closed again, but his mouth was curled into a smirk, Mark giggling as he moved to kiss the other.

“Missed you,” Mark sighed, lips hardly parting from Jackson’s as he held him close.

“Missed you more,” Jackson spoke softly, eyes slowly opening as he smiled at the other man. “How’s the world out there? Still big?”

“Huge,” Mark grinned, sinking into the other’s embrace as they shifted their position together in bed. “Wanna hear about it?”

“Always,” Jackson replied, snuggling into the other’s neck as Mark began to recap his trip in great detail, leaving no special event out.

It wasn’t until a few moments later that Mark noticed the other’s snores, quick to quiet another laugh he felt bubbling inside. Before closing his own eyes to explore a place he could only find in his dreams, Mark took another glance at Jackson, kissing his cheek gently.

_Oh, what a world..._

_And then there is you._

  


**Author's Note:**

> i know i’m like... basically retired from writing but i wanted to share something that’s been rattling around my head for a few weeks as a thank you to anyone who ever read anything i posted. hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent piece with my favs. ty for reading ❤️


End file.
